samesexfandomcom-20200214-history
LGB
LGB is an acronym for the same-sex community, that stands for [[lesbian|'L'''esbian]], [[gay|'G'ay]], and [[bi|'Bi']]. Prior to the 1980s-1990s, LG was often the acronym used, referring specifically to homosexuals, until the B was added some time later. LGB was then the acronym used to refer to the community consisting of same-sex attracted people, until the late 1990s. LGBTTQQIAAP In the 1990s, a T was tacked on at the end of the acronym, signifying transsexuals. Prior to this, cross-dressers were associated with and assumed to be homosexuals. Even into the 1990s, scholarly publications referred only to lesbians and gay men, rarely mentioning gender identity or transexuality. Trivia * Riki Wilchins, a trans-identified male author, wrote the book "''TRANS/gressive: How Transgender Activists Took on Gay Rights, Feminism, the Media & Congress… and Won!" in 2017. They also helped popularize genderqueer gender identities. Cause for separation from and criticism of gender-identifying and queer communities The lived experiences, issues, and needs of homosexuals differ from trans-identified peoples' and those of self-identified q***r people. Conflation Sex and gender identity Sexual orientation and sexual preference Removal of biological sex in favor of gender identity Homosexual people are exclusively same-sex attracted; this means gay and lesbian people are unable to be attracted to the opposite-sex. An initial misobservation of a person's sex may lead to a false impression, but once understood never actual attraction to an opposite-sex person, differenting homosexuals from bisexuals who are able to experience attraction to people of either sex. Despite this, the inability for homosexuals to be actually attracted to the opposite-sex is seen as misgendering by some transactivists, who believes trans-identifying as the opposite sex should make homosexuals as attracted to them as they are the same sex. This has led to some claiming that biological sex is a "social construct" rather than a biological reality in an effort to include themselves in the dating pool of those sexually incompatible with them, explored in trans-identified YouTuber Riley J. Dennis's video "Trans women are not "biologically male"". Rather than explaining trans-identified people as people who experience gender dysphoria who choose to adhere to female gender roles in order to alleviate dysphoria, trans-identified people are described as having always had the body of the sex they identified as, using terms like "girldick" despite being male. Cotton ceiling The cotton ceiling is a homophobic conversion therapy rhetoric invented by trans-identified male pornstar Drew DeVeaux, in an attempt to get lesbians to ignore their sexual orientation and become opposite-sex attracted. Lesbians who refuse to comply are often pejoratively called "TERF", "vagina fetishists", or having "genital preferences". Riley J. Dennis and their employers Everyday Feminism produce content such as the video "Are genital preferences transphobic?", in which Dennis not only explains homosexuality as a "genital preference", they conflate sexual orientation (which sex someone is attracted to) with sexual preference (what factors beside the sex of a person someone is attracted to), giving the impression that homosexuality is not the rigid baseline for attraction that it is, but comparable to any menial preference such as hair color. The act of sexual rejection is explained as "discriminatory", basing intercourse as sexual entitlement, that the nature of being homosexual is bigoted, and that someone's private dating life is somehow up for public review. Similar ideas are expressed in Dennis's other videos, such as "Your dating "preferences" are discriminatory". Cis and compliance The defining factor often used to identify a "transgender" child, in this context a child who is gender nonconforming and ignoring the statistic that most children who are gender nonconforming grow up to be homosexuals without gender dysphoria, is "consistently, insistently, and persistently" identifying as the opposite sex. This creates a contrast between the definition for trans, and the analogous term cis, which would have the same definition but for one's actual sex. The binary nature of the two terms defines all people who are not trans-identified as being cis, regardless of the individual's participation in gender ideology, and the contradictory definition that all who do not identify as the opposite sex have an equally intense identification with one's actual sex. Appropriation Dilution of the slur queer The word "queer" began its use as a homophobic slur in 1984 when used by John Douglas against the homosexual Earl of Rosebery, Archibald Primrose. It subsequently grew to be the most commonly used homophobic slur in a negative context, and was repeatedly shouted at Matthew Shepard as his assailants beat him to death. It has also been co-opted by people who would never be the target of same-sexist beratings in the first place. Huffington Post's definition reads: :"Queer includes all us queer folks across the spectrum of sexuality, gender, physical ability, presentation, and anatomical gloriousness. But it isn’t only us. Because truth is, in the current political climate, if you aren’t a straight, white, patriarchy-loving religious zealot, you’re queer too." This definition is broad enough to include most anyone who feels like wanting to be part of a movement that has nothing to do with their issues or needs. Huffington Post famously includes the article "Inside The Misunderstood World Of Adult Baby Diaper Lovers" within its "Queer Voices" section, showcasing the dilution of the term's original and actual meaning. "Assigned at Birth" Assigned male/'female' at birth is a term used by and intended for intersex people. To "assign", in this context, entails surgery and hormones to modify the infant's primary sex characteristics to resemble only one of the sexes. To some intersex people, this is considered genital mutilation and nonconsensual. Gender identity activists regularly uses the phrase "assigned × at birth" to refer to their own biological sex, with the key differences is that there was no actual assignment in the intersex sense, no surgery, and no medication, as these children were born with typical sex characteristics.